The invention relates to a means for locking a spare or mounted wheel having a reverse wheel rim. More particularly, the invention relates to a means for simultaneously securing a pot-shaped container within a cavity of the reverse wheel rim and securing the spare wheel within a trough provided in a motor vehicle.
An arrangement wherein a pot-shaped container is inserted into the cavity of a wheel rim of a spare wheel in a motor vehicle is already known from German Utility Model Specification No. 78 20,026. The container described therein can be fastened by magnets to the spare wheel rim while no provision is made for the fastening of the wheel itself.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to secure both the container and the spare wheel in position within a motor vehicle in a simple manner.
According to the present invention the mounting problem is solved by attaching a fastening member to the motor vehicle and positioning a fastening means on a bottom wall of the container to secure the spare wheel in a position within the motor vehicle.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, embodiments in accordance with the present invention.